Not Again, Babby
by Ageha haruna
Summary: Kenapa kau berubah Sasuke? / dalam tiga langkah terakhirku disini jika kau meminta maaf aku akan memfikirkannya/ Siapkan surat perceraian/ sebuah fic yang di buat oleh author baru, tentang pernikahan, perselingkuhan yang diakhiri dengan move on. sasuFem naru,


**NOT AGAIN, BABBY**

**Disclamer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto (fem)**

**Warning: OOC, Fem naru, typo, AU.**

**DLDR**

**Tapi tak apa kalau dibaca dulu baru komentar.**

**Sooo... monggo...**

Kenapa kau berubah Sasuke?, apa yang kulakukan hingga kau menjauh? apa yang kurang hingga kau jadi begini? apa yang yang kau inginkan tapi tak dapat kupenuhi?. Apakah penyerahan diriku tak berarti bagimu?.

Aku selalu menunggumu berubah, karena aku tau cintamu hanya untukku. Kau hanya bermain dengan wanita karna kau bosan denganku. Lalu kau nanti akan kembali padaku. Hahaha, pikirku sarkastik.

Aku tau kau sudah berpaling dariku dan kau benar-benar seorang 'TEME'.

Bayangkan kita baru menikah 5 tahun dan sekarang kau mulai bermain dengan wanita lain, bagaimana jika kita sudah 18 tahun menikah, aku yakin kau akan mempunyai anak dari hubungan gelapmu, mungkin juga anak dari kekasih pinkmu itu.

Kau mulai jarang pulang kerumah, karena waktumu kau habiskan untuk bekerja dan bermalam dirumah wanita itu kan, Suke?. Dari mana aku tau... Oww... Jangan lupakan kalau aku adalah Namikaze-Uzumaki dan sepertinya aku akan menyandang marga itu lagi.

Setengah berlari aku melewati trotoar. Menahan perutku, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan kandunganku. Ya, aku hamil 2 bulan.

Kami melakukannya tanpa sengaja waktu itu, dia mabuk dan terjadilah. Karena sasuke tak ingin punya anak dahulu jadi selama ini kami selalu memakai alat kontrasepsi, walaupun aku sangat menginginkan bayiku dan sekarang aku memilakinya. Tapi aku belum memberi tau Sasuke tentang kehamilanku ini.

Bagaimana aku memberitahunya kalau aku mendapatkan kabar perselingkuhannya dihari aku tau kalau aku menggandung benihnya.

Tak dapat menahan tangis aku memasuki sebuah hotel mewah dan menuju resepsionis.

" Kamar Uchiha Sasuke nomer berapa?".

" Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahukannya, nona," jawab resepsionis itu.

" Cepat katakan! Berapa nomor kamar suamiku," Bentakku, tak peduli dengan apapun, yang ku inginkan hanya menyeret Pantat Ayam itu keluar. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang bergumul dengan wanita pink itu. Tak peduli bisik-bisik orang sekitar atau air mataku yang meleleh, " DEMI TUHAN, SUAMIKU BRENGSEK TENGAH BERSELINGKUH DAN BERCINTA DIATAS SANA. DAN KAU MENGHALANGIKU MENENDANGNYA KELUAR!," teriaku emosi.

" Beritau dia, Matsuri."

Resepsionis itu menoleh " Oh, baik Shion-sama," segera resepsionis itu mencari "204."

" Terimakasih," ucapku sambil berlalu.

Aku tau wanita yang bernama Shion-Sama itu mengikutiku setelah membubarkan kerumunan.

Didalam lift aku benar-benar lemas tak berdaya hingga menyenderkan tubuhku didinding.

Timg

Aku keluar mencari kamar 204. Setelah menerima dan mengucapkan terimakasih aku membuka kamar itu dengan duplikat card yang diberi Shion.

Dimana Shion masih mengikutiku saat aku masuk kamar laknat itu. Pakaian yang tersebar yang kuyakini milik Sasuke saat tak sengaja ter injak didepan pintu. Mataku melotot tak percaya, " Sasuke."

Disana, diatas kasur yang awut-awutan, suamiku yang kucintai tengah bertelanjang bulat bersama wanita jangan lupakan desahan dan juga Dirty Talk yang membahana di seluruh ruangan.

Hancur, hancur sudah, tak bersisa, tak ada kepercayaan lagi padamu, air mata ini buktinya.

Tapi menggingat kau adalah ayah dari anak yang kukandung, ku beri satu kesempatan.

Dalam tiga langkah terakhirku disini. Jika kau menghentikan kegiatanmu dan memanggilku untuk meminta maaf mungkin aku akan memperhitungkannya, tapi jika tidak jangan salahkan aku dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu masa depan.

Sa...tu

Perlahan memori yang kita buat bersama, segala janjimu saat memintaku jadi pacarmu, saat kau melamarku dan sumpah setiamu dihadapan tuhan mulai luntur. Tatapan mataku yang kosong menatapmu, suamiku. Dan kau malah mempercepat gerakanmu diatas rasa sakitku.

Du...a

" Ah... Sassssuuu."

Desahan itu menusuk telingaku

Ti...

Aku memutar tubuhku dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Terdengar leguhan keras dari dalam.

Tak peduli. Kau yang membuatku sakai, kau yang memulai dan kau yang mengakhiri.

" Sudah ku bilang jangan salahkan aku."

Kuhapus lelehan airmata dan merogoh tasku mencari hp ku.

Aku tak berkeinginan untuk berhenti walaupun Uchiha itu memanggilku, karna kesempatanmu sudah habis.

Kutekan Seed Dial dan menunggu nada sambung ditelepon.

" Siapkan surat perceraian sekarang juga, suruh beberapa pelayan untuk menggambil barang-barangku dan pastikan aku menerima kabar baik"

Tuut,tuut,tuut

Aku menekan Seed Dial lagi sambil berjalan.

" Kyuu-Nii," sapaku.

[...]

" Putuskan hubungan kerjasama dengan Uchiha .Inc, tarik kembali semua proyek kita," ucapku dingin "Pastikan tak ada satupun dari perusahaan manapun milik kita melakukan kerjasama."

[...]

" Aku tau Kyuu-nii hebat dalam mencari tau. Aku sudah terlalu sakit kalau harus menceritakan lagi."

[...]

" tapi, biarkan mereka sedikit hernafas karena aku taka mau tidurku terganggu. Sudah ya Kyuu-nii, aku ingin istirahat."

Tuuut,tuuut

Kau yang membuatku begini. Perasaanku padamu mulai hilang walaupun masih ada tapi aku akan berusaha menghilangkannya.

" Maafkan mama sayang, mama tak bisaa memberimu keluarga yang utuh," ucapku mengelus perut yang masih rata, tapi ada nyawa didalam " Kita akan berjuang bersama sayang."

END

AN: alhamdulillah ficku yang gaje selesai. Butuh saran, kritik dan reviuw yaaa.

Evita Yukina


End file.
